Pretend to be Nice
by Mariana1
Summary: A fluffy little Nick Greg piece because there just aren't enough of them out there. It starts off a little angsty, but it has a happy ending. WARNING: SLASH, so if you don't like- don't read!


****

AN: HEY! First, the warnings. SLASH!!!! So if you don't like it DON'T READ IT! And I don't want eny flames saying how wrong m/m is… because I'll just get rid of them. (constructive criticism is good tho!) This was written purely because me and my friends believe that there is too little Nick/Greg out there and we exhausted all our supplies of it so I felt obliged to write one. And thirdly, the only reason I'm posting this is because my Wonderful, amazing, talented beta Lomadia (was that a big enough plug for you eh 'Madia?) told me that it was sweet and fluffy rather than the corny piece of cheese I thought so this is just to please her!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them…I wish I did. Nick, Greg, CSI and the lab belong to whoever owns them. Though if anyone knows where I can get hold of one of Greg's shirts I would be more than happy. (he's my fave chara). Also, the song belongs to whoever wrote it, any song that I write (and unfortunately I have written many) would not be twice as good as it so you're lucky. It comes from Josie and th Pussycats, if you wanted to know, but you probably didn't… ok enough of my blabbering… but before I end this I'd like to ask you to spend just a few seconds reviewing this… I love reviews you see and I really would like to see more of them.

****

Pretend to be nice

Greg was feeling annoyed; it was near the end of the shift and most of the other lab techs had left ages ago. He, however, still had a pile of DNA analysis to do for Grissom. He glared at the evidence as it sat innocently on the desk, willing it to disappear- it didn't. 

He sighed deeply and rolled his chair over to it. Better make the most of a bad situation hey? At least putting the stuff into the machine didn't require much brainwork that meant he was free to fantasise. A grin came to his face as he picked up his favourite fantasy.

'Ahem!' Greg blinked and snapped out of his reverie. Nick Stokes was standing in the doorway grinning at him. For a moment he had to pinch himself just to make sure he had woken up and this wasn't…but of course it wasn't. He shook his head to banish all daydreams from his head and grabbed the printout before handing it to the CSI. As he handed it over he grinned the goofy, lopsided, Greg-grin that Nick knew so well, but couldn't understand.

'Greggo,' Nick walked round the counter, toward him and stood, leaning his back against the tabletop. Greg raised his eyebrows at him in question. 'You look beat, man!' Greg looked away; he didn't want to have this conversation, not with Nick of all people. He did not want to tell him why he looked like he hadn't slept. Why he couldn't concentrate, why he could hardly breathe at the minute with Nick standing close to him. And why he hurt more at the moment than at any other time in his life.

'If I'm not very much mistaken, you look worse than usual, and with your hair and fashion sense, that's gotta be bad.' The grin took the sting out of the words and Greg breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to be questioned now. But still the words hit him to the core.

__

Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes

And says: 'it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise.

You know your hair sticks up, your lace is untied.

I hope that you got that shirt for half price!'

'Yeah, I was up all night last night. But can I help it if the ladies can't get enough?' Greg responded lightly. He kept up the façade, afraid that if it dropped for even a nanosecond Nick would see. He would see everything that he had tried for so long to conceal. Nick wasn't amused.

__

Every word I say falls flat on the floor,

I try to tell a joke- he's heard it before.

I don't think that I can take this no more,

He's driving me right out my front door.

'No, Greg,' Nick looked concerned, 'seriously. What's wrong?' He snapped into CSI mode and Greg let out an audible groan. One thing that you could rely on Grissom to do was imbue all his students with a hunger for the truth. If there was a mystery they just had to find the answer, no matter what the cost. At work it was a good habit to have, it made them relentless in their investigations and was what had caused the Las Vegas lab to be #2, but with their friends it was often annoying. If you let one wrong word slip they would hound you about it until you told them just to stop their incessant questions.

'Leave it Nick!' Greg exclaimed, he was not in the mood for this, not now, not tonight. If they ever had to have this conversation he wanted to be fully in control of his emotions, ready with a wisecrack to lighten the mood when it got to serious. But it looked like he was not going to have that luxury. He wasn't prepared, and a day of hard work had worn away all his defences with exhaustion.

Greg wasn't sure if he believed in psychics, but at this moment he felt as if he were one. He could see where this little chat in the lab was going to end up. He could see its end. He could tell he was going to lose a friend, the one friend he had never wanted to lose.

__

Why do you do what you do to me, baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy.

You know if I could, I'd do anything for you.

So, please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you!

A thoughtful look came to Nick's face and Greg could practically hear the cogs turning in his mind, he knew that any second now Nick was going to figure one piece of the puzzle out, then the questions would start.

Accepting the inevitable he took a moment within his mind to say a fond farewell to his dreams. There was no way any of them were going to happen now. Of course there hadn't been any possibility in the start, but it had felt safer then, when no one could have guessed what he was thinking about. Now he no longer had that safety net, he knew that tomorrow Nick would be avoiding him like the plague and probably every one else as well. It had happened before, it would probably happen again. He'd always fallen for the wrong guys.

Suddenly a look of realisation crossed Nick's features as he turned to Greg. The younger man sighed again. "Here it comes," he thought. Why can't people just accept me for who I am, why do I have to try and hide the whole time? And why can't Nick just stop his curiosity for once?

__

Can't you just pretend to be nice?

Can't you at least pretend to be nice?

If you could just pretend to be nice

Then everything in my life would be all right!

'Who is she?' Nick asked. Simply, having arrived at a conclusion that was only slightly incorrect. Greg closed his eyes in despair, his usual goofy nature subdued by the anticipation of pain. 'Sara?' Nick asked. Greg didn't answer. Taking this to be a negative, Nick went on, 'Catherine?' Again his inquiry was met with Greg's pained expression and silence. 'One of the other lab techs?' Greg managed to get himself together enough to shake his head. Why was this happening? Why did it have to be Nick who found out?

__

Why do you do what you do to me, baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy.

You know if I could, I'd do anything for you.

Please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you!

'Or maybe…' Nick fell silent and Greg heard him move slightly, but saw nothing from behind his tightly clenched eyelids. A shadow fell over his face and his eyes were startled open by a gust of warm air across his face. Nick's eyes were inches from his. A look in them Greg had never seen before. A vulnerable look, as though he were about to bare his soul to him. '…Maybe it isn't a girl at all… may be it's…'

Greg was frozen in place, he couldn't move. Nick's face got closer and closer. He could practically taste his mouth and Greg wanted to pinch himself again, just to be _sure_ he wasn't dreaming, but he just sat there and waited. He couldn't move.

Their lips met, and Greg felt himself thaw. Gradually from the point of contact he felt warm, and he felt mobility creep into his limbs. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Nicks hand reach around him to touch his neck and then he realised that he had already wrapped his arms round Nick's back and was trying to get as close to him as possible. 

Maybe this was just a dream; maybe he was going to wake up alone, in bed. But right now Greg didn't mind. All he cared about was Nick's mouth on his and the sensations it was creating throughout his body. Maybe he was dead, he thought, in the small part of his mind that was still capable of coherent though, maybe he was dead and this was heaven. But then he knew: this was real… He was at work, in the lab and Nick, Nick who he'd fantasised about for longer than he could remember was kissing him like he'd always dreamt he would. Then he stopped thinking all together as Nicks tongue entered his mouth and swept all notions away with a tidal wave of new sensations raking his body.

He didn't know how long that kiss lasted as he sat there in the lab, with Nick crouched in front of him. But he did know it ended too soon as he felt Nick drawing away. A new flow of worries tumbled into his head; what if Nick had been teasing him, trying to make out he liked him but really just wanting to make him feel worse? He bit his lip in anxiety. But he needn't have worried, one look at Nick's face, eye's half closed and smiling mouth half-open in a dreamy fashion set all his doubts aside.

'…Or maybe it's me.' Nick breathed. And Greg wondered at how he'd managed to keep his train of thought through that kiss. But he was left with not time to ponder on this for Nick's mouth claimed his yet again.

As he felt himself being drawn back into the physical realisation of his dreams, Greg only had time to think one more thing. He definitely didn't believe in psychics, 'cause there was no way in hell he'd seen their conversation ending like this!

__

Why do you do what you do to me, baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy.

You know if I could, I'd do anything for you.

I don't mean to bore you, but you know I adore you!


End file.
